1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing program and an information processing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing program and an information processing apparatus which accepts an operation, and processes information according to a command corresponding to the accepted operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of an apparatus of such a kind is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-44026. The conventional apparatus displays on a display a plurality of keys (command element) including a ten key and a computation key, detects a touch operation to a touch panel provided to the display, and executes an arithmetic operation according to a command element array corresponding to the series of detected touch operations. For example, when four keys of “9”, “÷”, “3” and “=” are sequentially touched, an arithmetic operation “9÷3=” according to the command element array is executed.
Furthermore, another example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 5-119946. In the related art, an operational object is displayed on a display, a touch operation to a touch panel provided to the display is detected, and the operational object on the display is moved on the basis of the detected result.
As a touch operation, there are two kinds including a touch operation (click-touch operation) being made up of a touch on to an arbitrary point and a touch off from the point, and a touch operation (sliding touch operation) being made up of a touch on to an arbitrary first point, a slide from the first point to an arbitrary second point and a touch off from the second point.
After a click-touch operation to a first point positioned within a display area of the operational object when a click-touch operation to a second point positioned outside the display area is performed, the operational object instantly moves to the position of the second point. On the other hand, when a sliding touch operation from the first point to the second point is performed, the operational object gradually moves to the position of the second point as the sliding progresses.
However, in the Patent Document 1, a command element array corresponding to one certain processing is only one, and it is impossible to change a designation order among the plurality of command elements.
On the other hand, the Patent Document 2 discloses two kinds of the touch operations like a click and a slide and a method of changing the way of movement of the operational object by the kind of the touch operations, but never discloses execution of the processing according to the command element array corresponding to the touch operation.